


Reflections V

by Brumeier



Series: Reflections Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Gay Rights, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney reflects on the recent change in gay rights in the US, as it directly affects him and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections V

The heart monitor alerted Rodney to the fact that John was coming around. He leaned closer, hand clutching tightly to John’s, and let out a relieved breath when those familiar hazel eyes blinked up at him.

“There you are, you asshole,” Rodney said fondly.

John licked his lips, his throat probably dry, and Rodney fished an ice chip out of the cup on the bedside table.

John hummed in appreciation. He had two more before attempting actual words. “Wha’ happ’n?”

“You saved lives. The usual heroics.” It was meant to be a joke, but it really wasn’t funny. How many bedside vigils had Rodney sat for John, both in Pegasus and here on Earth?

“Sorry,” John said. He gave Rodney’s hand a weak squeeze, and then his eyelids were drooping. “Stay?”

“I’ll be here.” For once he could keep that promise without having to invoke the power of the SGC or hack into the hospital’s computer system or outright lie about their relationship. The US had been typically slow to legalize gay marriage, but Rodney was grateful to be recognized as John’s husband, today of all days.

“Love you,” John murmured.

Rodney kissed his forehead, throat tight. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I wanted to write a little something in commemoration of the SCOTUS decision to legalize gay marriage in all fifty states. I’m so happy that marriage is an option for everyone who wants it! I can only hope that more positive change will follow.


End file.
